Forever
by Maya Kitajima
Summary: *COMPLETE* This is a story about two best friends falling in love with each other. :) Please read and review!
1. The Start of Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Notes: Hi, guys! This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Please read and REVIEW! That's all! Thanks!

Forever

by Maya Kitajima

The Start of Classes

The girl stepped on the shiny white tiles of Cambridge High School. Her blonde hair swayed, touching the back of her knees. On her back was a furry white bunny backpack. She reached up and tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear. Finally, she took a deep breath and walked further.

She glanced sideways before she opened the door to the classroom. As she did, however, the students inside grew quiet and studied the girl who came in.

"Why! It's Serena Thompson!" Her body tensed as a familiar derisive voice cut the silence. She looked up and saw the girl she had been dreading most her entire life—Candice Laurent. Beautiful, smart, rich Candice whom all men would die for. She locked her sapphire eyes into her crimson ones.

"Wow! What a CUTE bunny bag you have there! But Serena, isn't it too out of place in this HIGH SCHOOL building? Oh, well…you might start a new fad." The people burst out laughing. If looks could kill, Candice would have been deep underground by now. Serena sighed and went towards the empty seat at the corner of the room. She sat down and rested her head on her hand.

__

Great! Just great! It's good that I found out that she would also be studying here or I would be so shocked. Argh! I hate it! Why do I always get the worse luck?

The teacher walked in carrying a black briefcase.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Cambridge High! Before we begin, I would like to introduce myself. I am Jerry Davids and I would be your homeroom teacher this schoolyear. As much as I want to know all my new students, I can't meet you until later because now, we are going to the auditorium to meet the Student Council for this year." There was a buzz of whispers in the room.

"Please all stand up and let's proceed to the auditorium quietly." Mr. Davids announced. Serena stood up like all the other students and silently walked out to the hall. However, on the way, Candice kept stepping on the back of her new loafers. She rolled her eyes.

__

If she wants attention, she won't get it from me.

So she ignored her completely and just paced faster.

She sat between a brown haired guy and a girl with turquoise hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Hi." The girl greeted as she leaned back on the seat.

__

Finally! Someone who's friendly enough to talk to me.

She returned her smile.

"Hello! I'm Serena Thompson. And you are?"

"Amy. Amy Anderson. Nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends."

"Right."

"So, do you know who the student council members are?"

"No." 'And I don't care', Serena added in her mind.

"Well, I heard the President is really great! He's supposed to be the number one in their batch. I heard he's good-looking too. And you know what? He's also Cambridge High's basketball team's ace. Some girls in my class are very excited to see him speak today."

"Really? That's good. But this guy must have a girlfriend…I mean with what you described to me, he must be the most popular figure in the whole campus." Amy sighed.

"You're right."

Serena shook her head. _I am not interested in anyone as much as they're not in me…_

She focused my eyes on the stage as a guy in his forties entered.

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen! It's nice to see you back and of course, welcome to our new students. I am Mr. Nick Anderson, the principal." Serena glanced at Amy.

"He's my uncle." Amy mouthed to her, explaining their identical surnames. She nodded and looked back to the principal.

"Today, I would like to introduce to you our new set of Student Council." A person comes out as Mr. Anderson calls his/her name and his/her position. Finally, he reached the 'President'. "And now, the new Student Council President…Darien Miller!" Serena felt her insides turn to ice.

__

D-darien Miller? It can't be! It can't be HIM!

Her wide eyes followed the tall figure as it came out from backstage. In the background, she could hear the shrieks of attracted women, as well as some men (his friends, maybe). The familiar guy with jet-black hair and midnight blue eyes stood on the podium and adjusted the microphone.

"Good Morning, everyone!" And he paused, as if he expected another batch of screams coming up—which really happened. "First of all, I want to thank all of you for accepting me as the new president. In exchange, I promise that I will serve you with all my heart and mind. I will give my word that this year will be the best! Thank you!" Again, everyone cheered. Serena, however, was still in a trance…

She slumped down on the couched seat of the cafeteria.

__

At last! Breaktime! My favorite subject!

She recalled the past events that morning. After she found out that Darien Miller is also studying there AND is the student council president, she was really out of it. That was until Candice and her circle started teasing her about being on another planet.

__

Well, at least I'm at peace here…

But hell, was she wrong!

Right at that moment, 3 persons boldly sat themselves on the three remaining seats of the table. She looked up and frowned.

"Missed me, alien?" Candice and her friends started laughing as they got the joke that she was an 'alien' on another planet.

"Go find another seat, Candice!" Candice pretended to look hurt.

"But I want to sit with you and hear your stories about the bunnies on your planet!" She teased.

"Stop it!" Serena exclaimed. But then, water suddenly came flying towards her and hit her uniform.

"Oh Serena, we know it's hot but can't you at least wait until you get home before you swim?" The three burst laughing. Serena gritted her teeth. She couldn't take it anymore! She grabbed her juice and threw it at Candice.

"Hey!" Serena stood up and walked away.

"Stop, you jerk!" She gasped and ran as food hit the floor behind her.

"I'll get you for this!" That was what she last heard before she turned a corner and arrived at the corridor. Still, she didn't stop running.

"Hey, no running on the corridor!" She froze.

Oh no! I forgot about that policy!

She slowly turned around nervously, only to find herself in front of a student…not a teacher or someone important.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no, I'm not gonna let you go that easily, kid. Let me guess. You're a freshman, right?" She didn't answer. "Don't you know me? I have all the right to punish you for breaking a rule, you know." Serena's eyes widened a bit as she remembered that that guy was one of the student council officers.

"I said I'm sorry." She half-pleaded. Before the guy could answer a deep male voice called him from behind Serena.

"Ken, what's wrong?" It said.

"This freshie was running on the corridor." He looked down at her. "Hah! Meet the boss, kid." Serena's body tensed.

Oh no…I'm really dead now…

Slower than a minute ago, she turned around. Her whole body froze and she held her breath as she saw who 'the boss' was. It was evident that he too was shocked.

"Dare…" She muttered as she found her voice. He opened his mouth to speak but voice only came out a second after.

"Rena." They gazed at each other for a full minute.

"You know this kid, Miller?" Darien snapped out and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, Ken. Thanks. I'll take care of her." He said. Ken smirked.

"Hah! People these days don't know who they should be scared of!" He said as he turned around to leave. When he was out of sight, Darien looked back at Serena. He broke into a smile.

"I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me you're entering here!" He exclaimed as he started walking. Serena followed him.

"Well I'm sorry, mister! You didn't tell me this was where you were studying!" She returned sarcastically, though her smile never left. He laughed as he shook his head.

"Haha! This is so weird, Serena. I was just with you the other day—the whole day. And we were talking about you entering high school…I can't believe we didn't even mention our school's name even once."

"You're right. But there's something that's bothering me more than anything, Dare."

"What?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well, the fact that my best friend is the student council president is what's bothering me."

"Aren't you proud?"

"Ugh! See! That's it! I'm so bothered that you will become so…so arrogant and haughty!"

"Oh…I'm a different guy here, Rena. I'm supposed to be the model person…smart, handsome, rich—perfect!

"Oh God! That freaks me out!"

"Better get used to it. You're stuck with me for the rest of the year."

"That is hell."

"Hell…hell is what happened to you, Serena. Why are you soaking wet?" Serena's smile faded as she remembered what happened.

"You remember Candice? The girl who get the wits out of me at Junior High?"

"Yes. I remember that freakin' girl."

"Good, co'z she's here. And she's my classmate."

"What? Well, THAT'S hell."

"You're telling me."

"On the other hand, THAT"S not hell."

"Huh?"

"Hehe…she can't hurt you while I'm here, right?" Serena raised her eyebrow.

"You're right." She said as she smiled. "At least 'Perfect Darien' is good for something." They both laughed and did their secret handshake.

Author's notes:

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Moving In

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Notes: Hi, guys! This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Please read and REVIEW! That's all! Thanks!

Forever

by Maya Kitajima

Moving In

Serena opened the refrigerator and saw green.

"Yuck! What are these stuff, Darien?"

"That's called vegetables, my dear."

"Ew!" She exclaimed as she explored the whole thing for anything that suits her taste. "Don't you have any 'real' food here?"

"Correction, Serena! THAT'S real food. The ones you're looking for are called JUNK food."

"Whatever you call it Dare, it's still delicious."

"But it's bad for you."

"Don't start." Darien sighed.

"Fine. It's in the cupboard." Serena beamed and searched the whole cabinet until she found some potato chips. She threw herself at the couch beside Darien and started eating.

"So, what's new, Serena?" She glanced at him and thought for a moment.

"My parents called the other day."

"Really? How are they doing?"

"Fine, as usual. They're having a little problem with money, though. They realized that life in Japan is not better than here. If I were them I'd go back here."

"You miss them?"

"Yeah. It's been a year already since they left… And I'm all alone in my apartment. Anyway, how about you? How's your father and his family?"

"They're okay, too. They're rich you know, so they won't have any problems." Serena smirked.

"I know you're grateful they're rich! Tell me, how much is your monthly allowance?"

"$1000." Serena almost fell out of the sofa.

"WHAT? I can't believe it! I only get $400 a month and you get a thousand! It's not fair!" She crossed her arms.

"Well, some people just get all the luck, don't they?" She threw a pillow at him.

"Stop boasting! Well, if you are so lucky tell me about your love life. So who's the unlucky one?"

"Love life, Serena? Come on, you know I've married my arrogance a long time ago. I have no time for girls. Besides, love and Darien just don't fit together."

"But so many girls are dying to be your girlfriend, Dare! Can't you at least give them a chance?

"N-O. No."

"Humph! You know, at least someone is interested in you…" Darien glanced at her. This time, he can't find anything to return to her. Serena, however, didn't notice.

"Get me a coke, Dare." His grave face vanished. He shot his eyebrows at her.

"Go get one yourself."

"I thought your mother taught you how to be a gentleman."

"My mother's resting in peace. Don't disturb her."

"Fine!" Serena threw her hands up and get a soda herself. Darien was surprised when she handed her one.

"Oh, someone's blissful today."

"Don't judge. That's just saying thank you."

"For?"

"For pushing the Laurent girl off my tracks today."

"Oh…well, she deserves it…for hurting my best friend." He smiled at her sweetly and she returned it. She moved closer to him.

"Wow…you sure like your best friend. But she would appreciate you even more if you take her home tonight." He chuckled.

"Fine." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Come on."

R-I-N-G! R-I-N-G! R-I-N-G!

Finally! I thought this day would never end!

Serena sighed and stood up from her seat.

"Ms. Thompson." She looked up and saw that it was the teacher who called her.

"Yes, sir?"

"May I talk with you for a minute?" She stared at him for a second before she went her way towards him.

"Ooh…what did you do, Thompson?" Candice asked her sarcastically. She frowned at her but didn't say anything.

"Sir," She said as she reached his table.

"Serena, this is a serious matter that I'm going to talk to you about, so please listen very carefully." She nodded. "Cambridge High School is a very good school. It offers a great education to all its students and teaches them to become a well-rounded person. We, the teachers and administrators, have been striving hard so that all of you would reach your goals in life. We teach you with all our heart and mind for your good sake…so that when you grow up you'll be successful in your own field. We…" Serena couldn't take it anymore. It took all her will not to cover her ears and say 'SHUT UP!'.

What is this guy saying! I gotta stop him or I'll really burst! 

"Now, according to rule no. 334 in our student handbook, the mission of this school is…" Serena glanced sideways and saw that the classroom is vacated except for them.

"S-sir! Wait! Wait." At last, the teacher stopped.

"Yes?"

"Sir, I know all of these. You don't need to tell me anymore. I just want to ask you, sir…w-what's your point?" The teacher adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Your grades are dropping, Miss Thompson." If this was a cartoon, Serena might have dropped to the ground in seconds.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? This can change your life forever. If you don't study harder, your future will be…"

"Okay. Okay." Serena shook his head. She had gone through a lot of this when she was in junior high but this teacher is making matters worse.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I promise I'll try my best to make my grades go up. I'll study harder."

"Good. Well, I've got to go now. Have a meeting to attend. Good day, Miss Thompson." And he left hastily, leaving Serena behind. After taking a deep breath, she went out of the classroom and found Darien waiting for her.

"Darien!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking us home."

"What about basketball practice?"

"Cancelled." She frowned as she was starting to get annoyed by his seriousness.

"I can go home by myself, Dare. Thank you."

"No, I'm taking you at my place."

"What? Why?"

"You are going to study your lessons for the rest of the day."

"What? Are you joking, Dare?"

"No."

"You know, I was really looking forward to being with you after school today…just to find out you're making me study. I'm sick of studying, Dare!"

"Didn't you listen to your teacher? You are failing, my God! How can you be so carefree?"

"You heard it?

"Yes."

"Well, I've been through that my whole life at middle school. And I survived."

"I'm not taking that for an answer, Serena. You are letting me tutor you whether you like it or not." Serena's head snapped at him.

"You're going to tutor me?"

"Yes."

Serena shut her book close and sighed heavily.

"Finally! We're done!"

"See, Serena. If you only listen to me like that, everything will be okay. Look, we ended early."

"I couldn't do anything except to listen to you, could I? I mean, you were so harsh on me!" She complained.

"Oh…am I?" He asked as he patted her head.

"Yes." She pretended to look hurt. But Darien smirked.

"Well, my lady, don't complain now co'z I'm planning to continue this for the whole year." Serena's eyes popped.

"What!"

"And you can't say no. Actually, when you were solving that Math problems, I was thinking that maybe I should take you in already."

"Huh?"

"You're moving in this house, sweetie." This made Serena's jaw drop, though she wasn't able to say anything. "Since I'm tutoring you and you'd be going here everyday, I thought that you should live here then."

"B-but I can't do that! Who'll live in my condo?"

"No one. When you need it, it'll just be there."

"B-but what will the people say? A boy and a girl under one roof…Oh! I can imagine it already! We'll die answering all their questions why I'm living here!"

"Then we'll just not tell anyone."

"What if someone finds out?"

"Well, that's good. Let's give them something to think about other that themselves."

"Fine. But wait! Why here? Why can't YOU move to my house instead?"

"Common sense, my dear! First of all, my condo is bigger than yours. I have a spare room, you don't. You're not thinking we'd sleep in one bed, are you? Second, this is closer to our school. And third, I'M the one giving you a favor so YOU should move here." Serena was stunned.

"You have a point there, Darien. But still…" She lowered her eyes. Darien eyed her and finally realized what's wrong. He placed his arm around her.

"Hey…I'm not going to do anything to you, Serena. I'm your best friend. You've got to trust me." She studied him for a few seconds before she smiled and put her arm around his waist.

"Okay, Darien. I trust you." He broke into a grin.

"Alright! Now come on, I'll treat you dinner."

"Huh?"

"It's Friday night, Rena. It's best friend night." Serena remembered that they had agreed that every Friday, they'll eat dinner together at a restaurant. They'd been doing it since she was in junior high. It's a way so that they'll not lose in touch with each other.

"Oh, right! Come on!" She exclaimed happily. That moment, she felt that she was the luckiest girl, having a great best friend…although Darien IS too pushy sometimes.

Author's notes:

Tell me what you think! REVIEW!


	3. Boy vs Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Notes: Hi, guys! This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Please read and REVIEW! That's all! Thanks!

Forever

by Maya Kitajima

Boy vs. Girl

"Rise and Shine!"

The sleeping blonde moaned as sunlight hit her eyes. However, she was suddenly roused when she realized that someone—a man—had gone inside her room and had opened the curtains. She rubbed her eyes hastily and saw a topless guy, wearing only a gray drawstring sweatpants. She blinked as she took in his large muscles and well-built body. She rarely sees him not wearing a shirt but nonetheless…

"Darien! Go away! What are you doing here in my hou—" She stopped, realizing that she wasn't anymore living in her place.

"When would you get used to living here, Serena?" He asked as he sat himself on the bed beside her. She curled against him to hide away from the sun.

"Please let me sleep more. Unlike you, I'm a night person so leave me." She muttered as she tried to get some more sleep.

"Sorry, honey. I set the rules here and every Saturday morning, we go jogging."

"Ugh! More health exercise! I don't want to, Dare."

"Are you sure? Co'z after that I'm gonna cook us some delicious breakfast." Serena's eyes snapped open.

"Breakfast?" She groaned. She knew how this guy could cook…It's more than delicious. And he knew she couldn't resist it.

"Yep! Maybe some crunchy bacons and yummy eggs and…"

"Stop!" Her mouth was watering already. "Okay! I'm going. Just wait a few minutes. I'm going to get ready." She said, but she didn't move from her lying position.

"Great!" Darien however pulled her up and dragged her to the bathroom. "Now when I come back I want you all dressed up." He closed the door behind him as he left. Serena yawned and sighed.

"This is what I get for having a bossy best friend…" She thought loudly as she started to undress. After that, she brushed her teeth and took a nice bath. She then went out wearing a towel around her and headed towards the cabinet. It was not long after she had put on her underwear when Darien, who now had a white shirt on, suddenly entered.

"Aaaahhh! Darien, have you ever heard of knocking! Get out!"

"Jeez, Serena. It's not like I've never seen you in your underwear before." He said, remembering the times he had to change her to her pajamas when she falls asleep there in his place.

"Well, whatever! Just get out." Darien threw his hands up.

"Fine. Okay. I'm leaving." And he did. Serena frowned as she put on her jogging pants and blue cotton shirt.

__

That guy is so annoying!

She put her hair back on a high ponytail and finally went out of the room. She found Darien sitting on the couch.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Darien, please wait for me…" She was exhausted and her thighs were aching.

"Tired already? Serena, we haven't run a mile yet."

"Please…can't we at least rest for a minute?" He shook his head and stopped running.

"Fine. Come on, let's sit there." She flung herself on the bench and tried to catch her breath. Her shirt was soaking wet because of his perspiration.

"Really, Serena. I can't believe you're worn out already."

"For once, shut up." Darien sighed.

"Oh, why can't girls run as fast as guys?" He complained. Serena, who had calmed down a little, poked him on the arm.

"Hey, some girls run faster than guys…no, MOST girls run faster than guys."

"Of course not! Guys are better than girls in everything. God made us first, you know…and He made you out of us."

"Fine, but He thought of us as equal beings."

"Really? Then why are guys better in basketball than girls?"

"Well, it's your sport. Girls are better in volleyball than guys."

"Of course not. Guys play volleyball as good as girls."

"No way."

"Prove to me then." Serena frowned.

"Fine! I'll take some lessons to prove myself."

"What lessons?"

"Uh…ballet and…gymnastics!"

"Whoa! This I've got to see."

"Great! Because later you are going with me when I enroll."

"Sure thing." He stood up and started walking.

"Where are you going? I said later, not now."

"We were jogging when you got tired, Serena. Now let's continue."

"Oh, okay."

Serena sighed heavily and stepped outside the air-conditioned building. It was a very long day for her. After school, she attended her ballet lessons, which started that day. She found it fun and interesting but nothing can compare to life without extracurricular activities. She envisioned the cozy bed at her new home…it feels so much like heaven that time. She was so tired that all she wanted was to sleep.

__

It's the first day I'm attending these lessons and I hate it already. Oh no…why did I make my week so full? On Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays, it's Ballet. And on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, Gymnastics. Oh well, I guess I'll get used to it…

She tightened her grip on her bag as she noticed that she was walking on the deserted street that led to Darien's apartment.

I'm glad it's still day…I'll die walking here at night—

"Aa—" She screamed and was cut off when someone grabbed her by the mouth. Her heartbeat quickened as nervousness reigned her. She felt herself being taken to the dark alley in between two big buildings. Finally, her captor dropped her. She looked up at him terrified. He was a big muscled man with a bald head.

"W-what d-do you w-want from m-me?" She stuttered.

"Nothing, missy. I was just paid to beat you up."

"B-beat me up?" Tears formed in her eyes. "Why? Who asked you?"

"Shut up! I'm not telling you anything! Now prepare yourself! I'm planning to do this quickly so I can get my money." Her eyes widened with fear.

"No! Someone! Help me! HELP!" She yelled as she saw him snap his knuckles.

"Be quiet!" He punched her and she cried with pain.

"I said shut up!" He raised his hand to give her another blow.

"Stop!" She turned around immediately.

"Darien!" She cried. And in a second, she rushed to him. He embraced her as she cried in his arms.

"Shh…it's okay, Serena. I'll take care of this guy. Just stay here, okay?" Serena nodded and proceeded behind him.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is not important. What's important right now is that you get kicked on the face."

"Hah! Don't fool with me, young man. I guess I have to take you down first before I finish with the lady."

"Try me!" He yelled and rushed to him, fisting his hand. He gave him a blow…and another…but he was still standing. He punched the guy with all his might and finally, he dropped to the ground. This didn't finish the guy, nevertheless. He stood up and wiped the blood that trickled out the corner of his mouth.

"Darn you!" He shouted and hit Darien. He went flying in the air and landed on the ground with a big thud.

"Darien!" Serena cried. She was going to go to him but she saw that the guy was heading towards her.

"Go away!" She exclaimed. The guy smirked.

"Bye-bye, Missy." He hit her once…but as he got ready for a second, someone kicked him on the back.

"I won't let you touch her again!" Darien exclaimed.

"Darien!" Serena said, happy that he was okay. Darien ran towards the guy and punched him really hard on the gut. This made the guy weak at last.

"Tell me, who paid you for this?" He asked. When the guy didn't answer he kicked him again.

"I-it's Miss Laurent!" He said.

"Candice!" Serena exclaimed. She didn't know Candice could do something like this. Did she really hated her that much?

As the man fell out of consciousness, Serena noticed that Darien's head was bleeding.

"Oh my God, Dare!" She put his arm around her and helped him walk.

"I'm okay, Serena."

"No, you're not. It's good we're near your place already."

They trudged on the street until they reached his apartment. He moaned as she laid him down on the sofa."

"Wait here, I'm going to get water and a towel." As she got what she needed, he cleaned his wounds deftly.

"You shouldn't have fought him. We could have run away, you know. Look what happened to you." She said softly but firmly.

"But he hurt you, Serena."

"Still…"

"Stop worrying. I'm gonna be okay."

"Okay." She whispered hesitatingly. "Come, I'll help you to your bed." They went there and Serena stayed inside, watching over him.

"Serena…" He reached out his hand and she took it. "Thanks for cleaning my wounds…"

"It's my fault you got hurt, Dare. Thanks for saving me, by the way. You really beat that guy up. You're right…you guys are better than us…" He chuckled.

"But look at how you expertly treated my injuries. I wouldn't have done better." She grinned.

"Well, that just proves we're equal. Let's face it. There are some things that we are much better at and some that you guys are more excellent."

"You're right."

"As usual."

"Don't start."

He made his way through the halls of their school…eyes at fire and fist clenched. His bandaged head attracted even more attention than he's usually getting. Meanwhile, his golden-haired best friend followed from behind him.

"Please stop, Darien. You're going to ruin your reputation."

"I don't care. She almost killed us…and I'm not going to let her away without a word." By then they have reached her classroom. He opened it and stepped inside not hesitating a bit. He saw that pair of crimson eyes at once and made his way toward her. As she saw him, her air of arrogance vanished and her expression turned to a nervous one.

"Laurent." He called out firmly. He stopped before her.

"D-darien…" she made out weakly. Everyone saw how her body jumped as he pounded the table beside him.

"I am totally displeased with what you tried to do! Are you aware of the consequences you're going to receive by asking someone to beat Serena up? Students of Cambridge High are known for their good personality. You just ruined our reputation through that! I'm going to ask the principal to give you a detention, Laurent. And if you know who I am don't even try to run away or get revenge." He was going to say more but Serena pulled his arm.

"Please stop it already, Dare." She pleaded.

"Serena…" He took one last look at Candice and left.

Later, outside the school building, Serena grinned at him.

"You really showed it to her, Darien."

"I was going to show her more but you stopped me."

"You were starting to scare other people you know."

"Good. That'll teach them not to mess with those I care about."

"Humph!" Serena scowled. But as she looked away, she smiled.

__

I hate how this guy not notice his own sweetness…

Author's notes:

Please REVIEW!


	4. Winter Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Notes: Hi, guys! This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Please read and REVIEW! That's all! Thanks!

Forever

by Maya Kitajima

Winter snow

Serena zipped her baby blue suitcase and locked it. As she finished she straightened up and sighed.

__

Finally! I'm finished!

She was going to hug herself for warmth but decided against it when she felt the coldness vanish as someone embraced her from the back.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"Mmm-hmm…" He made a sound as he kissed her head and smelled her shampoo-bathed hair. She smiled slightly.

"Sometimes, Darien, you just get too personal…especially at this time of the year…" He chuckled, not loosing his grip from her.

"The cold weather affects my loneliness."

"Mmm-hmm…" She imitated him, but with sarcasm. He let out another giggle.

"I also have to warm myself sometimes, you know."

"You have a funny way of doing it, Dare."

"But you like it, don't you?" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. She beamed.

"Of course. I do get warmer without exerting effort you know." Darien laughed.

"Silly." He said as he kissed her temple. She chuckled and shook her head.

__

This guy always gets like this on winters. I'm used to it so I don't mind it anymore… I notice, however, that this year he had some kisses to add up to his hugs…

"Hey, sweet guy, are we going to stay here the whole day like a lovey-dovey couple?" This loosened his hold on her.

"Oh, yeah…" His hand moved from her waist to her fingers. With his other hand, he carried her suitcase effortlessly.

"Let's go." He announced as he pulled her hand. With one last look, they left the apartment and took the elevator going to the parking lot. He opened the door of his blue sports car and she entered it. After he deposited their bags on the trunk, he then went in and started the engine. He turned to her.

"Hey, it's 6:00 in the morning. The drive to the mountains would take about 2 to 3 hours. So if you want you can sleep and I'll just wake you up when we arrive." She smiled and nodded to him.

He drove outside the building and welcomed the white snow that surrounded the whole place. Nothing much happened after that except when he turned the radio on, it was playing the song "Passenger Seat" by Stephen Speaks. At first, he didn't mind it.

__

"And I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't take my eyes off the road

Knowing that she's inches from me."

But as the lyrics of the song sank in his mind, he found himself glancing at the slumbering blonde beside him. He then realized how beautiful she is…those long golden curls and flawless skin…

__

Oh…how I want to wake her up so I could see that pair of cerulean eyes once more…

He stared at her for a second before he finally realized what he's thinking. Blood flowed to his face and for the first time in his life, he blushed. He focused his eyes back on the road but discovered that he couldn't concentrate with the song still playing.

__

Darn song.

He flicked the radio off and sighed.

__

Concentrate on driving, Dare. Or you might just kill yourself and your best friend today.

"Wow! So beautiful!" She exclaimed as she viewed the numerous peaks covered with glistening white snow. From the balcony of the house she's standing on, she can see some people skiing from the top of the lowest mountain to the bottom.

"Isn't it?" said Darien, who had came from behind her and rested his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"Yeah! Your dad is an astounding man, Darien. To own a gigantic ski slope is super!"

"Yup. I'm sorry he wasn't able to get us a cottage with two rooms, Serena. This place is packed ever since it started snowing."

"This is okay. Anyway, when will we ski?" She asked eagerly.

"Later. After we meet my father's family, that is."

"Are they all here?"

"Yes."

"Yippee! I can't wait to see Lita and Mina again! Your stepsisters are the greatest!"

"Uh-huh." Suddenly, Darien's cellphone beeped as a new message was received. He read it.

"Who is it?"

"It's dad. He's asking us to meet them right now so we could all have lunch together at the restaurant."

"Great! Come on! I'm so excited." She ran inside to grab her bag. Darien laughed, following her.

"Control yourself, kid. I do know you when you get ecstatic." Serena laughed with her infamous high-pitched voice.

"Hahaha!" Darien shook his head.

"Here we go again…" He muttered.

"Oh my God! Serena!"

"Mina! Lita!" She ran towards them. "I missed you two so much!"

"Same here, girl! So, how are you?" Serena sighed.

"Loveless, as usual."

"How pitiful." Mina said.

"Don't worry. You're in high school now, right? I know you'll find him soon." Lita added.

"I hope so. But how about you two?"

"I just kicked my boyfriend out of my life. He's useless!" Lita exclaimed.

"She's crazy, isn't she? Her boyfriend is so good-looking and she dumped him! Poor boy. He was head over heels in love with my sister." Mina commented. "Anyway, my current boyfriend is just perfect! He's perfect--smart, handsome, rich and just about the sweetest guy in the whole world! He's like our Darien, actually."

"Ooh…talking about me again, ladies?" Darien came up behind Serena.

"This guy is just about the most conceited man I ever met, isn't he?" Lita asked sardonically.

"You're telling me! And can you imagine I've been living with him since the start of the school year!"

"Oh, we heard about that, Serena. Poor girl." Mina jokingly shook her head with pity. Darien sighed.

"Poor me. Everyone is teaming me up…" All of them laughed.

"Good! You're here!" Darien's father exclaimed as he came in with his wife.

"Dad!" Darien embraced him.

"Darien, you're growing up more and more! In years, you'll be a foot taller than me." He joked.

"Hi, Uncle George!" Serena kissed him on the cheek. This man has been like a second father to her.

"Serena! You're bubbly as usual!" Serena giggled with the same piercing voice. Darien pulled her away.

"Don't excite her more, father, or this whole house will collapse in seconds."

"Shut up, Darien." Serena pouted. Everyone laughed. Nobody gets bored around these two.

Each one of them filled everyone in with their lives as they ate lunch. They decided to go skiing together later after they eat and rest.

Serena peeked at the slope they were going to ski. Her heart jumped and her stomach churned because of mixed excitement and nervousness.

"Are you sure you can handle yourself, Serena?" Darien asked, slightly mocking her. Serena pouted her lips.

"I've been skiing once, you know."

"Fine. Just worried." This time his hint of sarcasm was gone and was replaced by pure concern. She smiled at him assuring.

"I KNOW how to ski, Darien." She said straight. Darien shook his head.

"Fine. But I'll go after you." She nodded and took a deep breath. And with a push, she was skiing down the slope. Darien heard her cry with joy and finally smiled. He then followed her.

The girl collapsed on the soft bed back at the cottage. Outside, it was getting dark and people were starting to leave the slope.

"That was fun but very very very tiring." She said.

"You're telling me." Darien grumbled as he himself fainted on the couch.

"I'm hungry, Dare."

"Let's rest for a few minutes first before we eat dinner."

"Mmm…" Serena just made a sound for a reply. She was too tired.

After resting for half an hour, they ate, and were soon getting ready for sleep.

Serena climbed in the bed wearing her thick pajamas.

"I'm so sleepy…" She complained as she yawned. However, she noticed that Darien was spreading a blanket on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"There's only one bed, Serena." She raised her eyebrows and thought for a while.

"I don't mind." She simply said. He stopped and looked at her questioningly. "I don't mind sleeping beside you." She repeated.

"Just remember your promise." She moved over to the side of the king size bed to make room for him.

"What?" Darien was still stunned.

"You'll freeze to death if you sleep down there! Now climb up here and promise that you won't do anything to me." Darien grinned and did as she said.

"I promise."

"Good."

He laid on the bed, his back on her. After a few minutes, though, he felt her against his back.

"It's so cold…" He heard her murmur. He turned around to face her, but was surprised when she moved closer to him. He stared at the little snuggling creature.

"Serena…" 'You're so cute." He finished in his mind. He then smiled and took her in his arms to make her warm.

"Thanks." Serena said quietly as she hid her face in his chest.

He chuckled softly and stroked her hair.

"I didn't know you trusted me this much." He whispered.

"I've lived with you for more than 3 months. And you took good care of me." The frigid weather was making Serena sentimental. Darien knew that when she gets like that she gets depressed, and usually seeks for comfort. He hugged her tighter and buried his face in her flaxen hair.

"Goodnight." He murmured, his eyelids getting heavier.

And finally feeling contented with each other's presence, the two best friends fell into a deep slumber…

Author's notes:

Awww! How sweet! I want a Darien in my life!


	5. White Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Notes: Hi, guys! This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Please read and REVIEW! That's all! Thanks!

Forever

by Maya Kitajima

White Christmas

"Rise and Shine."

She didn't open her eyes.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

She didn't even move a bit. Darien frowned.

__

She's getting used to this already. I need a new strategy!

Suddenly, a light bulb hit his head.

__

I know!

He glided towards her and sat on the bed. His hand snaked to her jaw, caressing her face. He leaned forward, his face an inch from her and…

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Serena's eyes snapped open. She felt her eardrum shatter into small little pieces.

"Good one, Darien Miller!" Darien praised himself for his achievement.

"Aaaahhh! Darien! Damn you!" Now fully awake, she reached for his shoulders and shook him.

"Don't curse in the morning, honey. It will ruin your day."

"It already is!" Darien zipped his mouth.

"What? Say anything!"

"I'm giving you time to calm down and think what day it is today." Serena was dumbfounded. After a minute of peace, she brightened up and threw herself on Darien.

"Remember now?" He asked, hugging her back.

"Yup! I totally forgot! Merry Christmas, Darien!" She hugged him tighter, but Darien, the stronger one, pulled back and locked his eyes on hers. Serena froze as she found out she couldn't tear away from his stare. She was aware that his face was getting nearer every second.

__

Is he—is he going to…kiss me? …On the lips?

Y-yes…he's aiming for my lips…

It came to the point where his face was already not more than an inch far, his nose nearly touching hers. She could feel his cold breath on her face. She looked down on his red velvety lips. It parted.

"Merry Christmas…" He muttered.

However, it suddenly moved…sidewards. And landed on her cheek. Her breath, which she had been holding from the time Darien locked his eyes on hers, gave away. He didn't pull back, instead he continued on embracing her. He nibbled at her earlobe making Serena's knees shake.

"You didn't think I was going to kiss you on the lips, did you?" He whispered sarcastically. Snapping out of her trance, Serena gritted her teeth and pulled his best friend away. Darien laughed.

"Got you twice today, Serena! Oh, how gullible you could be! Hahaha!"

"Ugh! I hate you, Darien!" Serena screamed from the bottom of her lungs.

"Shh! You'll wake up the whole building!" She glared at him angrily. He smiled back at her sheepishly.

"Hey. I'm sorry, okay? It's Christmas. Let's not fight." This took away the evil stare on her face and was replaced by a grin.

"You're right!" Darien breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, are you hungry?" He asked.

"Of course! Did you cook?"

"Nope. I figured out we could eat at the coffee shop downstairs since it's Christmas."

"That's a good idea!"

"I always have the greatest ideas." Serena rolled her eyes.

__

Really, if today weren't Christmas, I would have probably knocked him out already. What a guy he is…

The two stepped inside the marble tiled floor of the expensive coffee shop. The waiter opened the door for them.

"Merry Christmas, Sir Darien, Miss Serena." He greeted them casually. Since they ate there always, everyone knows them already.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Richard." Darien greeted back. Serena just smiled at him politely as they went in. They sat on their usual seat at the corner by the window.

"May I take your order?" Richard asked them.

"I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee." Darien answered at once. Richard jotted down his order and turned to Serena.

"Uhh…I'll have my usual bacon and eggs breakfast meal." She said.

"And your drinks, ma'am?" She looked up as she thought.

"I'll have a—"

"She'll have a glass of mango juice, Richard."

"Darien, I want coke!" He shook his head stubbornly.

"No. You'll get acidic drinking that spirited beverage the first thing in the morning."

"I don't care!"

"Well, I care. Who do you think will take care of you when your stomach starts hurting?" He paused and raised his eyebrows. "I will, and besides, if you're in pain our plans for today will be ruined." He looked up at Richard. "That's final, Richard. Thank you." She glared at him but then sighed.

"Alright! I can't do anything anymore, can I?"

"As usual, no." She ignored his comment.

"Anyway, what did you mean by our plans will be ruined today? I don't remember making any plans with you."

"Of course, you don't. I thought it on my own. And since YOU don't have any plans today, YOU'RE spending the day with me following my OWN plans." He beamed at her, triumph on his face. Serena rolled his eyes and mouthed 'jerk' to him.

"Thanks for the compliment." He replied good-naturedly and Serena rolled her eyes again. The waiter then arrived and placed their orders before them. She licked her lips and grabbed the spoon and fork. However, she stopped short just as she was going to eat and glanced up at him.

"And may I know what those plans are, Mr. Arrogance?"

"Today, honey, you're going shopping with me." Serena dropped her utensils and they fell on the plate with a loud clatter. She immediately apologized to the people inside the shop and looked back at him with disbelief. If there were one person who would die at the mere thought of shopping…it would be her best friend.

"Did I hear you right?"

"I don't know if you did. But I said we're going shopping today."

"Shopping?" She asked weakly. "As in like going to the mall, enter a shop after another and buy things?"

"Yep!"

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to faint." Serena made a face of combined nervousness, disgust and incredulity.

"Hey!"

"I'm just joking, Dare. But-but really. You're supposed to HATE shopping, remember?" It's Darien's time to roll his eyes.

"I DO hate it. But hell, it's Christmas! I want to go to the mall with my best friend and buy her the things she wants!" Serena's jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide.

"B-buy me what I want?" She asked softly. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Mm-hmm." She let out a sigh of happiness as she stood up and threw herself at him.

"Yippee! Darien, you're the greatest! Ever!" He beamed and glanced at the girl on his arms.

"Really? Even if I pester you always by shouting at you in the morning so you would wake up?" She nodded.

"Even if I boss you around and make you study with me every afternoon?" She nodded.

"Even if I ordered you a juice instead of coke?" She nodded.

"Even if I sometimes peep at you when you're dressing up?" She nodded.

"Great! Now you're convinced that I really am the greatest! Wahahahaha!" Serena can't help herself from rolling her eyes once more.

__

Is he going to take me shopping and buy me what I want just so he would prove that he's the greatest?

Humph. Stupid guy. He doesn't need to buy me things… he has been and will always be the greatest person for me…

Wait.

Wait!

"What do you mean you sometimes peep at me while I'm dressing up!" She exclaimed, aghast. Darien grinned nervously.

"Just joking, Sere! Just joking!"

Darien closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. It has been an hour since they arrived at the mall—the biggest in all of Cambridge—and for that whole time, he had been following Serena like a dog in almost every shop. He was going to brush his raven hair back when his arm was suddenly pulled.

"Darien, come on! I'm going to show you something." He sighed and obeyed her.

"Look at this." She handed him an expensive looking red backpack. "Isn't it cute?" She asked excitedly. Even though he was very dizzy, Darien managed to smile at her.

"It looks great, Rena. And I bet it looks even greater when you're wearing it!" He exclaimed, just wanting her to finally choose something. She tried it on.

"It does look great on me! Maybe I'll buy this one." Darien let out a sigh of relief, happy that she was finally done.

"Oh, wait!" Darien's ear cringed at the words he feared most. He sighed and looked where Serena ran off again. He saw him standing examining a denim tube dress that had a matching denim belt.

"Darien, this is just perfect!" She exclaimed. He nodded in approval. "Maybe I could fit this first. Wait for me here, okay Darien?" And she went towards the dressing room, not even waiting for his answer. Darien frowned and followed her.

"Serena, are you done yet?" He called to her from outside the door, a few minutes later.

"Wait…okay. Here." She opened the door and what Darien saw made his headache disappear. She was very beautiful. The dress fitted her perfectly, accenting her curves.

"Wow…Serena, you look…ravishing." He spoke softly. Serena beamed. She knew Darien rarely stare at someone like that—like he saw an angel.

After Serena changed her clothes back, she returned at the bag section and studied the red one again.

"What will I buy? This bag or this dress? Both seem so perfect, but…" Darien just stared at her, which she noticed. "Hey, help me decide will you, Dare?" He sighed for the last time and shook his head.

"Give me both of them, Serena."

"Huh?" Although confused, she handed them to him. He started walking towards somewhere and she followed him.

"Hey, what are you going to do?"

"If you can't decide, buy them both." He replied as he placed the dress and the bag on the counter and put his credit card on top. Serena's eyes widened. True, she was ecstatic and grateful but those two were just too much.

"Dare, they're both very expensive."

"I don't care. I just want to rest." He said simply. Serena continued to stare at him but knowing Darien, she broke into a smile. She put her arm around his waist and leaned on him.

"Thanks, Dare." He smiled back and patted her.

"No prob. As long as it's you, Sere…"

The night was cold and windy. She leaned on the balcony, her golden hair blowing to her side. She smiled as she saw the countless stars that reigned the dark sky.

"Hey, lovely."

"Darien, I swear—someday the ants will eat me with those sweet names you call me." She joked good-naturedly.

"Hehe…Sorry, I've just gotten used to it." They fell silent.

"Are you cold?" Darien started again.

"Yes, but I've gotten used to it. Why?"

"Nothing." She chuckled.

"You don't have to hug me for warmth, Dare. Unless, of course, if YOU are cold." He shot his eyebrows at her.

"Who said I was going to hug you? I was just asking. Besides…I'm not that cold…"

"Humph. Oh, by the way," She got the paper bag at her side and opened it, pulling out a box. "Here's my present."

"You didn't have to get me one, Sere."

"What are you saying? I needed to get you one. You were kind enough to let me stay in your place. And of course, you're my best friend…" Darien just smiled and took the box from her.

"What's this?" He opened it and gasped as he found the newest cellphone model of Nokia—7250. He had been planning to buy one actually, since he really liked its look and features.

"Serena, I…this is great! Thank you so much! I really wanted to buy this in the first place." He paused and studied the phone. "But…this is…very expensive. I…"

"Oh, just accept it, Darien. Besides, look at this." She took out another box from the paper bag and opened it. It was a 7250 cellphone exactly like his but the housing was pink and his was blue. She grinned. "It's a buy one take one promo! This was the last two…oh, I was so lucky!"

"Really? This is great! Thanks again!"

"This is nothing compared to what you bought me last morning."

"Actually Serena, I have another present for you."

"What? Darien, stop it now."

"No." He reached for his pocket and took a small box. He slowly opened it, revealing a glistening diamond necklace. Serena stared in awe.

"Darien, that's just…" He pressed her lips with his index finger to stop her. He then took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"Darien, I don't know what to say… This is just…amazing…Thank you…" He gently pulled her into an embrace.

"That's not even enough, Serena. Money can't buy the trust you gave me until now…"

"Darien…"

Oblivious to them, a girl slightly younger than Serena watched the two embracing figures from a nearby building that faced their balcony. She gazed at them happily, mistaking them for lovers.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Go back here inside, Maya. You'll catch a cold there." She sighed and took one last look at Serena and Darien before she came inside…

Author's notes:

Sigh Serena is very lucky to have a best friend like Darien… I hope I find a guy who's as sweet as him. Hehe… Anyway, this is the chapter where you can actually find me…remember the girl at the very last part who watched Serena and Darien? That's me! That part is actually not at all significant to the story but I just wanted to express how much I'm lovesick at the time I wrote this chapter. Also, this chap is where you can find some things about me. The first one is the part where Darien won't let Serena drink coke. Well, MY friends won't let me drink coke too because they know that I'm acidic. The second one is the cellphone part. I WANT A 7250!(Specifically a 7250 with a pink housing) Well, that's it! See ya!


	6. Complication

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Notes: Hi, guys! This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Please read and REVIEW! That's all! Thanks!

Forever

by Maya Kitajima

Complication

Serena gaped at him intently as he concentrated on the movie. It was dark but the lights on the movie illuminated Darien's face.

__

He's gorgeous… I don't wonder why the girls at our school freak at the sight of him. His face is really so perfect and flawless.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the laughter of the crowd inside the moviehouse. She looked back on the screen and tried to focus on the movie they're watching.

After the movie finished, they ate at a nearby restaurant.

"Are you sure you're going to treat us, Darien?" A guy with long black disheveled hair asked.

"Sure, Chad."

"This guy doesn't seem to run out of money. Does he usually treat you, Serena?" Serena glanced at her raven-haired friend and met her ruby eyes.

"Yeah Raye, he usually does." She answered her. They stopped as their orders were placed on the table. Again, Serena stared at Darien.

__

He's very lucky…To have a businessman for a father is superb. He's kind too. Sharing your money with others is a different story. Only a few people can do that without minding himself.

"So, Dare, how's your meeting with the principal on the day before our break?" Chad asked.

"Well, he wanted to thank me for organizing a very good Christmas Party."

"I agree with him. The party was really magnificent! It's different from last year's." Raye, who was in second year, exclaimed.

"You're right. If you have seen last year's Christmas Party, Serena, you'd be bored to death. Our president wasn't as good and as brilliant as our Darien." Chad added.

"Don't flatter me, guys." Serena smiled at him.

__

He's very unusual today. If I had said that another time, he might have drowned me back with contemptuous words. But then again, he's worthy of the flattery he gets…he really is remarkable. If you ask me about the Christmas Party, I'd say it was more than words could describe.

"Chad, the coach called me the other day and said that he had arranged a practice game with American High." Darien started. Chad has been his assistant, being the co-captain of the team.

"A-american High!" Raye exclaimed. "Isn't that where Greg Howell, one of the most excellent basketball player, studies?"

"Yup, but don't worry Raye, WE have Darien here to kick that guy's ass. He's MVP last year and was included in the top 5 outstanding basketball players!"

"Oh, you're right!"

Serena was surprised, though her face didn't show it.

__

I heard Darien was a good basketball player, but I didn't know he's that good to be a MVP. He was also one of the top 5 players in our city…I can't believe it. Th-this guy is no doubt an achiever!

"The movie was so funny, isn't it Serena?" Darien asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Mmm." Her answer made Darien look at her.

"You okay?"

"Mmm."

"Hey, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, Darien. I'm okay." Serena said without any emotion. Darien grew silent. He knew that in times like that, it's best to keep quiet for a while.

They arrived shortly at Darien's apartment. As they entered, Serena went immediately straight for her room, but Darien grabbed her wrist. She turned around expressionlessly.

"What?"

"Uh…would you…would you first have a cup of tea with me?"

"Sorry. I'm tired." She turned towards the door, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Serena, what's wrong. Please tell me."

"Nothing's wrong, Dare. I told you…I'm just tired."

"There's something bothering you! I know you, Sere. I've known you for all my life." Serena was pissed off. She snatched her arm from him and glared at him.

"You know nothing about me!" She yelled and shut the door in his face, leaving him shocked and confused.

Darien opened his eyes and blinked as the sun hit his eyes. For some reason, he sensed that he wasn't himself today. He felt very depressed and sad. He sighed heavily and brushed his hair back. Suddenly, he remembered the events that happened last night.

__

I can't understand her. Why did she become so serious and exasperated all of a sudden? Was it something that I said…or did? And what did she meant when she said that I don't know her?

He put on his slippers and stood up.

__

I better check on her…maybe she's okay now…perhaps she was just really tired yesterday.

He went towards her room…and opened the door without knocking.

__

What the…!

"What are you doing?" She didn't answer so he went beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing, Serena?"

"Can't you see? I'm packing my things. I'm leaving here today." She said coldly without looking at him.

"What? Why?"

"Why? Darien, it's winter break. We have no classes until next week."

"So?"

"The only reason I'm staying here is because you're tutoring me. Now that we don't have classes, I'm going back at my place."

"You don't need to do that. You're welcome here, Sere." His eyes followed her as she went from the closet to the bed, where her suitcase lay.

"But I WANT to go back! I miss my room, Dare."

"You miss it so much that you're acting very angry at me? What's your problem?" Her head snapped abruptly at him.

"Fine! I'll tell you my problem, Dare! I'm sick of everything! I'm sick of this room, this house…I'm sick of you! I'm tired of being around someone who's perfect!"

"Perfect! Who are you talking about? I'm not perfect! You know as well as I do that no one is created perfect!"

"Well, of course you don't see it. I don't want to talk or see you for a while, Darien."

"Seren—"

"My decision is final. I'm going back at my apartment as soon as I finish packing."

"B-but…"

"It's not like I'm not going back. It's just a week.

"But I'm planning to spend the New Year with you."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not gonna let you boss me anymore. I'm doing what I want to do. And I'm going where I wanna go on New Year's Day."

"Then, let's go there together."

"Stop it, Dare! I need a break from you…please…" Darien locked his eyes on her gravely.

After a few seconds, he sighed, breaking the silence.

"Okay. Do whatever you want, Serena." He turned around and headed for the door, but before he left he turned around again and slightly smiled at her.

"If you need, just call me, okay?" She gave him a small cold nod for an answer.

He stared at the white ceiling and listened to the deafening silence.

__

What now?

Serena had left a few hours from then and he didn't know what to do. He had planned to spend the whole day with her, but now, everything is ruined.

__

Why did she become like that?

Visions of the event that morning flashed in his head.

She's tired of being with me? Am I that boring? No, she said that I was too perfect.

Perfect? Huh? I can't understand her. Never in my life had I considered myself as someone perfect. No one is perfect.

She knows that. But why? I'm so confused with her. She was never like this. And more importantly, she never saw me as someone who's perfect…or did she?

He sighed.

"Damn you, Serena!" He thought loudly.

Darien stayed the whole day pondering inside his room. The next day, however, he decided to get over it so he went out and took a walk.

He watched the people ice skate at the frozen water that served as the public skating rink. He amused himself by the children who were willing to learn how to skate, and by the professional figure skaters that practiced here and there. A sudden idea came over him.

__

Hey! I know! I'll take Serena here tomorrow.

But his excitement vanished when he remembered that Serena didn't want to see him. Or even talk to him. He sighed.

__

I wish we would fix this problem soon. It's just a day since she left but I miss our petty arguments already.

He continued to stare at the skating figures and saw a couple skating hand in hand. They were so happy and blithe. Darien sensed the contentment that the two people were feeling that moment. For a moment, this lifted his spirits up.

__

I know this... The happiness that the lovers have is the same emotion that I feel when I'm around her…

Darien left the rink and walked.

__

Serena…

The confusion that came over him yesterday returned and started bugging him again.

He wasn't able to get rid of it until he slept and until the next day. At times, he was tempted to call Serena or even text her, but he didn't have the courage to.

Nevertheless, that night, just after sunset, he wasn't able to control himself any longer. Serena was mad and he didn't know why.

__

I'm going to find out why. I don't care if she doesn't want to see me. I'm stubborn. She knows it, and I bet she's expecting that I would go to her place when I can't take it anymore.

Yes, I'm going to find out now.

He took his car and drove to her place. However, as he parked in front of the building, his nervousness took over him.

__

Oh shit, why am I so nervous? I need to talk to her!

Very tensed, Darien went up to her room and knocked. He knew she was in there since he could hear the television inside. With shaking hands, he knocked again. This time, he heard the television being turned off and footsteps towards the door. In a second, the door was opened revealing a sickly looking blonde girl.

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed, as he was very surprised. She scowled and began to close the door but Darien stopped her. He forced himself inside.

"Darien, I don't want you right now. Go away!" Serena said. Darien's temper rose so he grabbed her shoulders and confronted her.

"Tell me why you are so angry!"

"I won't!"

"Tell me right now or I'll call your parents and tell them how frail and unhealthy you have become!" Serena's eyes widened.

"No! Please don't call them! Don't tell them anything!" Serena's anger had turned to fright. There were tears in her eyes and Darien saw they threatened to fall any second now.

"Why?"

"Please, they are very happy in Japan. If they found out about me, they'd go back here right away. Please…" Darien softened up a bit. He knew something happened that has something to do with her parents. Serena was crying now.

"Serena, you want them to come back, right?"

"Yes, but…" She couldn't continue anymore because of her tears.

"What happened, Serena?" He asked worriedly. Serena sobbed.

"I miss them so much, Darien. I…" She said, not answering his question. Darien took her to the couch and there, she buried her face in his chest.

Darien looked at the girl in his arms pitifully. His heart shattered at the sight. He knew she truly loved her parents.

"It's okay, Serena. It's okay. Shh…" He stroked her hair. He gave her time to just let her grief out. And after her tears subsided, he pulled back.

"You okay now?" Serena nodded. "Wash your face, honey. Go on…" She did as he told her and came back soon.

"Now tell me. What happened?"

"They-they called—to greet me. But I learned that they were not going to do anything special since they didn't have any money. They wanted me, though, to have the time of my life. But how could I! How could I be happy when I know they're suffering? I miss them so much, Dare. And I was expecting they could visit here this break. I wanted to ask them that…but I realized I was so selfish. I know they wanted to see me too, but they just can't because of money."

"I'm sorry. I know you miss them so much. But you have to move on. You can't make yourself suffer just because they're suffering too. They won't like that, would they?"

"No, I guess not…" They fell silent for a moment.

"Is this—is this why you got angry at me?" Serena's eyes widened.

"N-no. I explained it to you already. I was tired of you being so perfect and all." She avoided his gaze.

"You're tired of seeing my face everyday?"

"Yes, maybe."

"Oh…okay. Then tell me, what look would you want? Do you want me to dye my hair red? Or gold—just like yours?" Darien saw Serena press her lips together, wanting not to laugh at his joke. But then she frowned.

"That's not what I meant. I was sick of seeing you getting everything you want, achieving your dreams and goals…Look at you! First, you're so smart! Being the student council president and one of the top students in your batch. And then, you're also an ace basketball player. Aside from that, you get attention always. You have taken most of the girls' hearts in our school. And you're so rich too. What more could you ask for?" Darien was awestruck.

"So your jealous of me?"

"M-maybe…yes…" Darien sighed and shook his head.

"Serena, being perfect isn't seen in the outside looks of a person. Yes, I may have everything people wanted. But then, I am not perfect at all. If I were, then I wouldn't be so nervous confronting you today. I wouldn't have been so confused and heartbroken when you left me. Did you know why I acted like a model student at school? I was scared to show those people my faults. If I were perfect, then I wouldn't have been afraid. I wouldn't have hidden from them my arrogance and self-centeredness. If I were perfect, Serena, I wouldn't be here begging for my best friend back." Serena stared at her and tears formed again in her eyes.

"Darien…"

"Hey, you just washed your face. Don't cry again. My shirt is already soaked with your tears." Serena choked a laugh back as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Darien. Really. I'm sorry I got jealous. You were supposed to be my best friend!"

"That's okay, Serena. At least now everything is alright."

"Thanks, Dare." She gave her a friendly hug and Darien sighed happily.

"We'll be best friends forever…no matter what happens."


	7. New Year Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Notes: Hi, guys! This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Please read and REVIEW! That's all! Thanks!

Forever

by Maya Kitajima

New Year Love

The door was quietly closed, careful not to wake up the slumbering figure. The young woman who had sneaked in soundlessly made her way to the bed at the center of the room. Cautiously, she climbed in the bed and snuggled against him.

__

I would do it just as he had done it to me!

She began to caress his face—trailing her cold but soft fingers from his forehead to his jaw and to his neck. He stirred.

__

Now!

"Rise and Shine!"

"Oh, shit!"

"Don't curse in the morning, honey. It'll ruin your day." He blinked and broke into a smile. He grabbed her into a tight embrace.

"Serena!" She giggled.

"Hi, Darien. How's your sleep?"

"It was fine until you shouted at me."

"Haha! Now you know the feeling!"

"Shut up!" She shut up.

"Oh, you're obeying me today, huh?"

"Nah, I'm just letting you absorb what day it is today." He stared at her.

"Uh…today you're finally going back here at my place?" She poked him.

"No! It's something more important!" He tried to remember again. But when he still can't after a minute, Serena got impatient.

"Argh! It's New Year's eve today, Darien!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, I know that. I just can't think of anything more important than your coming back here." She rolled his eyes but was surprised when Darien pulled her again in a hug. He held her head gently and whispered in her ear.

"You don't know how happy I am that you're returning here, Sere. I really missed you." She smiled.

"It's less than a week, Dare. But I have to say I also missed your egocentric personality."

"Oh, I'm sorry, lovely, but I'm planning to be charming today."

"Charming? Wow, well that's new."

"I'm serious, Sere."

"Well, let's see it then."

"Fine. I'll start by asking you what you want for breakfast."

"Ooh…breakfast…I want…uh…I want mango cake!"

"Cake? We'll have to buy that downtown, then."

"Seriously Dare?"

"Yup! Buy you'll have to wait until I get dressed."

"Sure! Yey! Mango Cake!" Darien laughed.

__

Haha…what a kid she is…

He handed him chips and a can of coke.

"Here." Serena gawked at him.

"Wow. You're actually giving me 'real' food."

"JUNK food, Sere. It's called JUNK food. And I told you…I'm gonna scare the hell out of you with my charm."

"Ew." He snickered as he put the tape inside the vhs player and played it.

"Oh, yippee! My Best Friend's Wedding is one of my favorite movies! I'm so excited!"

"I know. We've watched it too the past New Year. Don't you get tired of it?" He said as he slumped down the seat beside Serena.

"No way!" They fell silent as the movie started.

They were in the part where Michael (AN: I don't know his name in real life. ;p) and Julianne (Julia Roberts) were in a boat and slowdancing, when Darien heard Serena sob. He looked at her.

"Are you crying?" She sobbed again and continuously wiped the flowing tears away.

"I can't help it…They're so sweet. Oh, I wish that Kimmy (Cameron Diaz) would just go away!"

"Serena, you've watched this a million times and you still get carried away? I can't believe you."

"B-but I can't help it. Oh, this is making me lovesick."

"Lovesick? You're funny Serena."

"What? It's natural for me to get lovesick. Especially now that it's New Year's Eve and I don't have someone special."

"Oh, so I'm not special?"

"You're different, Dare. You're my best friend."

"So I AM special."

"Well…maybe…"

"I'll take that as a yes." He pulled her towards him and she fell on his chest. Serena smiled and rode on with his act of sweetness.

"Fine." She snaked her arm around his waist.

"Good. Co'z I'm taking you somewhere tonight." He said softly. She looked up and gazed at his enigmatic smile.

"Where?"

"I won't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Aw…come on. Tell me."

"You'll find out later." Serena pouted her lips and he laughed richly.

"Did you know you look so cute when you do that?" She poked him in return. This caused Darien to laugh more.

Darien glanced one more time at her as he stopped in a red light.

"What?" She asked. He smiled.

"Nothing."

"Why were you looking at me?" His smile widened as he decided tell her.

"You look beautiful." He said gently. She was wearing the tube denim dress that Darien brought her that Christmas. He had seen her before wearing it when she fitted it at the mall, but this time her fashion sense had come out and made her even more pretty. Since the dress was short just below her knees and it was cold, she put on black stockings and black boots. She wore also a fur coat to keep her warm.

Serena's face reddened by his compliment and was obviously glad when the traffic light turned green.

They were silent the whole drive.

__

I wonder where he's taking me. This guy is always full of surprises…

She noticed the scene changing as trees started showing up. It was dark, so she didn't know where they were or where they're heading. Despite her curiosity, she didn't anymore question Darien for she knew she'd get the same answer.

Finally, they stopped.

"We're here."

"What's here? I don't see anything but trees."

"You'll find out. Come on." They got out of the car and Darien took Serena's hand so she would follow him. There was a snow-covered path and it was obvious that people had gone through there many times.

"Where are we? It's much more colder here than our town."

"Of course, this is high up in the mountains."

"Mountains? Really?" But then she gasped as she suddenly saw lights. Yellow light, red light, green light, all kinds of them.

"Wow! It's so beautiful! Is that our city? I can't believe it…it's so…pretty." Darien put her arm around her.

"We can watch this year end and another year start here, Serena. We'll see all the fireworks in different places." Serena got even more ecstatic. She turned sideways and noticed that only a few people were there—mostly couples.

"How did you know this place?"

"This is called Tops. A friend told me about this."

"Mmm."

They kept quiet and absorbed the peace and enchantment of the place and the sight.

"Five more minutes, Sere." The fireworks were starting now. But as the time went on and it came where it's just a minute more…it began to increase.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…….one!"

Darien swept Serena up on her feet and hugged her tightly.

"Happy New Year, Serena!"

"Happy New Year, Darien!" They laughed softly and he put her down. But then, he locked his eyes on her. Midnight blue against Cerulean ones…

At first, Serena froze. Her heart started beating faster and her knees trembled. She was ready to melt anytime as Darien's face went nearer.

__

Is he gonna kiss me on the lips?

Wait.

I know this!

Her nervousness vanished at once and she grinned.

"You can't make the same attack twice, mister. I've seen this trick you're trying to play on me before."

"Ser—" His face was still ever so slowly coming closer.

"Oh, but I'm not gonna embarrass you. Don't worry. I'll gladly turn my head for you." She turned her head so he would kiss her cheek. However, Darien grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her head back.

"But this is not the same attack, honey." And his lips caught hers. He kissed her passionately as his hand sanked to her neck. Serena's knees shook like it never did before. She surrendered in his arms and she placed her hands around his neck. Darien felt her smile under her breath.

"Am I dreaming or is my best friend really kissing me?" She asked as they stopped to breathe.

"It's up to you to decide, princess."

"This is definitely a dream. Never in the world would he kiss someone…no, not ever. He just said to me that love and him never agrees. Besides, he's supposed to be a girl-hater."

"A girl-hater, huh? Nah, a girl-hater wouldn't have a girl for a best friend. Unless, of course he found out that he's not a girl-hater or a love-hater and that he's fallen in love with his best friend."

"Really? Then I hope this isn't a dream because the girl realized that she has fallen in love with her best friend too." She giggled

"Wow, great story…two best friends falling in love with each other. I wonder what happens next."

"Of course they'll become a couple."

"I totally disagree with you on that, honey. They promised they'd be best friends forever… So how about if they remain as two best friends who had fallen in love with each other."

"In other words, they'll become a couple…and no matter what happens to them, they'd still be the best of friends."

"You got that right, Serena." Serena smiled at him enigmatically.

"Don't I get a reward for getting that right." Darien returned her smile.

"Coming, baby." He leaned down and brushed his lips on hers.

"I love you, Serena." He whispered as he pulled her closer, pressing her body to his.

"I love you too, Darien."

And they kissed as the fireworks beautifully surrounded them, signaling the start of the new year.

OWARI

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Thanks for reading my fic! This is supposed to be even longer—at 12-13 chapters, but I got tired of writing it because of my lack of inspiration. Also, school will begin soon (Ugh! I still don't want to!) so I have to finish writing all the fanfics I already started before this. However, I promise that I'll try to write more chapters and the sequel to it when I have time (when's that? Hehe… next summer maybe). Anyway, as for now, this is all I can give you and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

To those who are wondering why this is entitled "Forever"…it means that they'll be best friends no matter what. Even if their relationship as a couple won't work out, they still remain best friends. It was supposed to be "Best Friends Forever" but I realized I'd give away the story if I do that.

Well, that's all, guys! Thanks again! Luv ya all!


	8. The Contest

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Notes: Hi, guys! This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Please read and REVIEW! That's all! Thanks!

High School Life

by Maya Kitajima

Spring: The Contest

Serena opened her locker and got the book she needed for her next class.

"Ooh…I see you're still alive, Serena." She flinched as she heard that mocking voice for the first time that new year. She spun around and locked her eyes to her red ones.

"Go away, Candice, before Darien gets here." Darien had said to her earlier that he will meet her there and he'll walk her to her classroom. And truly, she's worried that if Darien catches 'the Laurent girl' bothering her, he'll do something he's not supposed to do.

"You can't always depend on Darien, can you? I do know you can continually say that to get rid of me."

"But I'm telling the truth. He's gonna meet me here and walk me to class."

"And who are you that he's even wasting time to accompany you to the classroom?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"He's my friend, Candice."

"Yes. JUST a friend and nothing more than that." Serena flinched and wondered if she would tell this girl that she's his BEST friend AND girlfriend. "Just wait, Serena. You'll see that a friend isn't always loyal."

"Hey, don't insult him. I know he will never betray me."

"But what if he does?" Candice laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, kindergarten girl, where's your cute bunny backpack? Did you realize that it's just for babies and replaced it with that trash-looking red backpack?" Serena glanced at the new red bag Darien got for her that Christmas. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Hi, ladies." Serena's heart jumped.

__

Oh no! It's Darien! Oh, I hope he won't do anything bad to Candice.

She saw Candice's face change from mocking to nervous.

"Oh, Darien! I was-I was just telling Serena how pretty her new red bag is." She lied. Serena glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Oh…this bag that I bought her last Christmas? It is cute, isn't it?" Serena laughed inwardly as she studied Candice's expression change when she found out that Darien gave it to her.

"Uh…yes! Right!" Darien smiled and held Serena's hand.

"Well, we got to go now, Laurent. See you around." He announced as he turned around and pulled her with him. Candice's jaw hung as she watched them leave, their hands holding each other.

"Thanks for not embarrassing her, Dare."

"I know you won't like it if I did, Sere." Serena smiled and decided not to tell him about the conversation she had with Candice. However, she did not know that Darien had heard all of it.

__

It's better if I won't tell her I heard what Laurent told her. Besides, I'm so happy that finally she's able to defend herself. She does need it next year when I'm not here anymore to guard her.

"Before we end this day, class, I would like to announce to you something very important. It is in this school's history that every year we have some contest that would exemplify the significance of a certain subject. The administrators and teachers have agreed that this year we will have Speech/English as the subject and the theme would be impromptu speaking." The girl at the corner of the room stared at the teacher, bored. The news didn't catch her interest a bit.

"The contest will go like this. In every section there will be a certain student that the teacher will choose to be the representative of the class. This person will compete with the other representatives of the other classes. There will be three winners-the second runner-up, the first runner-up and the champion. However, it is only the champion who will be allowed to join the inter-batch competition, where in the champions of each batch will compete." The room was filled with whispers—some excited, some bored.

"Today, class, I will announce the representative of this class." The whispers grew and became louder that Serena could hear it. She rolled her eyes with boredom.

This is totally uninteresting! I don't care who the representative will be. I just want to get out of here fast!

Her seatmate, Molly, leaned towards her.

"Hey, who do you think it will be?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Come on. I think it will be Amy Anderson…or Candice…they're the ones who excel in English."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Silence please." The teacher announced. The room grew quiet and everyone anticipated.

"The representative of class I-3 will be…Serena Thompson!" Nobody said anything. Like everybody else, Serena was dumfounded. She stared at the teacher, subconsciously waiting for him to say he made a mistake.

"Congratulations, Miss Thompson. I know everyone here is surprised I chose her. But unknown to all of you, Miss Thompson's grades in English had increased so much that she surpassed Miss Laurent and had tied with Miss Anderson. Once again, Congratulations, Miss Thompson. I know you will do everything to win." Serena snapped out of her trance and stood up.

"But, sir, why me? Why not Amy?"

"Because I want it to be you, Serena." Serena opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Ignoring Serena, the teacher dismissed the class. Her classmates congratulated her as she grabbed her things and went out wordlessly.

__

What am I gonna do? I can't join in that contest!

"I can't believe this is happening to me!"

"Believe it, Serena. You're actually very lucky. If you win this contest, you'll even have prize money. Besides, it's not that scary as you think it is. You'll stand there and just say what comes to your mind."

"You don't understand. When I entered Cambridge High I were a failing student. And I know I still am…I'm even very surprised I'm tied up with Amy. This is a dream! I promise!"

"This isn't! This is real, Serena." He smiled as something came to his mind. "Come here and I'll show you this isn't a dream." Although confused, Serena went towards him.

"What will you do?" She asked. Darien touched her face, leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips. Serena was slightly taken aback. She hadn't expected him to kiss her. But she encircled her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

"Do you still think this is a dream?" He asked as they parted. They were still in each other's arms and their foreheads touched. Serena's swollen red lips smiled.

"Mmm…I still need to be convinced a little more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…very sure."

"Okay then."

Darien pulled her with him to the couch and started kissing her again.

Serena's hands shook with his knees. In a minute, the winner of the Inter-class Impromptu Speaking would be announced.

She was very nervous…and very confused.

__

I don't know if I want to win or not. My speech turned out okay, and because of that I'm expecting that I would win. But then if I do, there'll be another contest after this—the inter-batch. And I don't want to compete again. I wish I will get second or third place, but not first.

Her heart jumped as the head judge took the microphone.

"I know we are all very excited and nervous. So now, I'll be announcing the winner." She paused. "The second runner-up is from…class I-1, Miss Erika Martin." The audience applauded as Erika took her certificate and shook her hands with the judge. "The first runner-up is…"

__

Oh…please let it be me…please let it be me…

"…Francis Johanssen from I-5!"

Serena's heart shrank.

__

Well, there are only two more choices. It's either I lose or I'm the winner.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen! The champion for the inter-class contest and the one who's going to compete in the inter-batch is…from I-3! Miss Serena Thompson!"

Her whole body froze. She was so shocked that the girl beside her had to help her get up. Out of herself, Serena went up the stage and took her certificate and shook hands with the judge.

__

This is really a dream…

__

I am going to kill that guy when I get my hands on him!

Serena was sitting on the chair beside a guy who was the champion of the third year at the backstage. She leaned slightly on her side and peeked at the people. The whole auditorium was filled with students—some listening, some talking and some sleeping. She scowled inwardly because the headphones being held on her ears by some volunteers were irritating her.

__

Why do they have to cover my ears?

Yes, I know…so that I won't hear the speech of those who are speaking before me. Well, I wish we had different questions…

Damn…I wish these headphones were not so irritating!

She peeked again at the audience. Her hands got colder than it was a second ago and it seems that the butterflies in her stomach increased. But despite her nervousness, she was thinking not about the contest and her speech…but about the guy speaking there at the stage right now.

__

I am going to kill that guy when I get my hands on him!

This was what she had been saying in her mind since the contest started and since she found out that her best friend was actually the champion in their batch.

__

That Darien didn't even tell me he was the representative of his class. He didn't even tell me or give me a clue that I'm competing against him today.

Her heart beat faster when the second to the last person—the third year guy beside her was called so he could get ready. But nonetheless, she still thought of Darien.

__

How could he not tell me! To think he even treated me dinner that day I won the inter-class. That was the same day the seniors had their inter-class competition. So that means that day, he won too.

Really, he should get ready…

I wonder what I would do…It must be something that would make him not do anything like this again.

Maybe I should make him treat me…Nah, that guy won't learn from that.

Uh…how about if I leave his place again…Nope, better not or he'll get mad.

Um…

That moment, a girl she didn't know tapped her and signaled that it would be her turn soon. She stood up and followed her to the wing where she was supposed to stay.

As she saw the large crowd again, she completely forgot about Darien. And then, the speaker before her seemed to have finished and she felt the headphones being removed from her.

"And the next and last speaker would be…Miss Serena Thompson."

She stepped on the stage, fully aware that more than a hundred eyes were on her. Her knees and hands shook as she adjusted the microphone.

"Good afternoon." She greeted with a small voice.

"Good afternoon, Miss Thompson. Like the other speakers, you would be given 3 minutes to talk. As for the theme, you know that summer is fast approaching. We would like you to tell us your opinion about what summer means to you. You may start now."

Serena opened her mouth but nothing came out. She scanned the whole place. She saw her classmates, eager to listen to her. Candice—a frown on her face. She saw the other students—some sleeping because of boredom. Her azure eyes landed on her best friend. Suddenly, she felt her heart aching, wanting to cry because f something…

"For me…for me, summer means goodbye. Spring would be gone soon—the growth of trees, flowers and plants would soon stop. Summer means goodbye to Cambridge High for all of us since it would be our vacation. We won't go to school and study anymore…no more homeworks and projects. That would also mean we wouldn't see our teachers and administrators who had been our guardians this schoolyear. . For those who are going out of town or out of country this break, it would mean goodbye to our beautiful city here. They would surely miss the peace and beauty of Cambridge. Summer would mean goodbye to High School for our seniors. They would be going to another school and would part with their high school teachers and friends. For me…for me, summer means goodbye to my best friend…who would be going to college next year…"

She paused and looked down at Darien again. Tears fell from her eyes as she took in her own words that she and Darien would really have to part ways soon. She looked up and saw that many people had been crying with her, touched by her speech.

__

It's true…next year, Darien won't be here to be with me anymore…to protect me, to love me, to be my best friend. But then…

She hastily wiped away her tears and cleared her throat.

"But then…if summer means goodbye, it must mean welcome too. Yes, springtime would be gone but a new season would replace it and give us more joy. Summer means welcome to our provinces, where most of us will stay this vacation. Welcome to the sights that we would see when we go sightseeing with our friends and family. For our seniors, they will have a new life at college and will meet new teachers and friends there."

She paused and smiled.

"Summer may make us say goodbye to many things but it also gives us new things to look forward to. That's all. Thank you."

The audience cheered. She could see her batchmates standing up as they clapped their hands.

"Thank you, Miss Thompson. You may sit down here while waiting for the results."

She happily went down and went towards the seat shown to her. But before she sat down, she met Darien's gaze that told her he too was sad that they should part soon.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I will announce the winner of this Impromptu Speaking Contest! But before that, I would like to say that all contestants did great. But as all of you know, we could only have one champion an of course, a runner-up."

Serena sat still on her chair. She could feel the tensed atmosphere inside the auditorium.

"And the runner- up is…Darien Miller from the fourth year."

Serena smiled and clapped her hands as her friend took the trophy and shook hands with the principal.

"And the champion of this contest is…"

Whatever happens…I'm glad that I was able to join this contest…

"…Serena Thompson…" No one heard what the principal said next because the people erupted from their seats and cheered.

Serena felt herself being swept up from her feet and into someone's arms.

"Serena! Congratulations!" Darien made out from the noise.

She could smell the familiar scent of his cologne as her face stayed still in the crook of his neck.

"I knew you would win, Serena! Your speech was very touching! Serena!" She snapped back to reality and grabbed his shoulders.

"Darien! What? I…"

"Serena! You won!" She slowly broke into a smile.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Darien!" She hugged him back as he laughed.

"I hope you're not wishing I'd show to you that this isn't a dream. This place is too public…you know what I mean." She joined him in laughing but then realized that she needed to go up the stage. As she climbed up the stairs, the crowd grew quiet. But after she shook hands with all the judges and the principal, she held her trophy high so everyone would see it, and again everybody cheered.


End file.
